Problem: Simplify. Rewrite the expression in the form $x^n$. $x^{2}\cdot x^{-12}=$
Recall that $x^n\cdot x^m=x^{n+m}$. $\begin{aligned} x^{2}\cdot x^{-12}&=x^{2+(-12)} \\\\ &= x^{2-12} \\\\ &= x^{-10} \end{aligned}$